


Trick or Treat

by FindingMyPerhaps



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Twin, Chesley, Drunk Charles, Halloween Costumes, Kissing Twins, M/M, Twincest, Xavier Brothers, Xavier twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/pseuds/FindingMyPerhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween from Charles and Wesley!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this fic was written a year ago and posted on Tumblr - this year, I thought I'd give it a nice little ending ;) For Lunac7, the amazing and beautiful!

"Please, Wes," Charles begged outside the bathroom door. "You’re going to have to come out of there soon or we’re going to be late for the party!"

"I’m not going," Wesley said from inside the bathroom. "I look rediculous…"

"No you don’t, just let me see what you look like!"

"No way in hell, Charlie,” Wesley stated.

"Come on, Wes, I look exactly like you!" Charles whined.

"Well you make it look better; your skin is paler than mine." It was true, of course. "I’m not going like this," Wesley said in disgust. "I’m taking it all off."

Charles gasped. “No, no, no!” he said quickly, banging on the bathroom door. “Wesley Xavier, you are not taking it off!”

Wesley chuckled from the inside. “And what do I get if I go along with you to the party looking like this?”

"Anything," Charles said. "Just, please, Wes!"

Wesley remained silent for a second. “Do I have to wear the cape?”

"I don’t care," Charles huffed. "Just come on, Wes!”

A few moments later, the bathroom door clicked unlocked and the door swung open to reveal Wesley in a black suit, looking completely fancy. He smiled at Charles, exposing the (very expensive) fangs Charles had bought. “How do I look?” he asked, still feeling the wetness of the stream of fake blood down the side of his mouth.

Charles smiled back, exposing his own fangs as well. He was dressed exactly the same as Wesley aside from the fact that he was still wearing his cape. “Perfect. Now let’s go before we’re too late!”

Wesley continued to smile as he gestured to the door. “After you.”

Charles smiled proudly as he made his way for the door, Wesley following behind him and watching as Charles’s cape flew out behind him slightly.

\---

It was nearly midnight when Charles and Wesley had arrived back in their dorm. Unfortunately, Charles had taken it upon himself to get completely drunk, so Wesley had to practically drag him home. The door closed behind them as Wesley kicked it shut, his hands and arms occupied as they tried to keep Charles standing up completely. "Charles, come on, at least try to stand up straight," Wesley asked of his twin, catching Charles once more as he swayed slightly.

Charles didn't answer Wesley as he simply giggled and hiccuped, holding onto Wesley a little tighter. It wasn't often he got drunk, considering that he spent much of his time studying instead of drinking, but he enjoyed it none-the-less. Besides, being able to have Wesley hold onto him and take care of him was a lovely treat to go along with it. "M'fine, Wes, honestly..." His words slurred together and he smiled, hiccuping once more.

Wesley could have rolled his eyes if he weren't so concerned about his twin. "I don't think so, Charlie. No, you're going to bed."

This, of course, caused Charles to pout, even as he gave in so easily. "All right..." He swayed slightly again, but Wesley caught him once more.

"Bed." Wesley held onto Charles, still, as he led him to his bed, his arm secure around Charles's waist as he did so. "Sit down, Charlie," Wesley said gently as he helped Charles to settle himself onto the bed, still pouting about the whole thing.

"Take the cape off, and your shoes." Wesley knew that he must sound bossy to Charles at this state, but he was only helping him. Reluctantly, however, Charles did comply, untying the cape from around his neck and removing his shoes. After he did this, he pulled the covers back and crawled under them, knowing that Wesley wanted him to.

"You'll be all right, yes?" Wesley asked, knowing that he intended to get a shower before returning to his own bed.

However, Charles shook his head. "Sleep with me?" He asked, giving Wesley the most convincing puppy-dog eyes he could manage in his drunken state. "Pwease?" He through in the childish talk for good measure, his red lips still pouting just slightly.

Sighing because he knew he couldn't say no to Charles when he looked like that, Wesley rolled his eyes and removed his shoes before he climbed into the bed with Charles. The smile he earned from Charles made up for it, as he moved next to him in the bed. "At least let me under the blankets," he said, climbing under with Charles.

"There," Wesley said. "Happy?"

Charles nodded as he looked at Wesley. "One more thing..." Even as he was drunk, he still wouldn't go without a goodnight kiss. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on Wesley's lips. He pulled back and smiled. "Now I'm happy."

Wesley smiled. "Your lips taste like alcohol."

"And yours taste like cigarettes," Charles retaliated with his smile. "Turn off the light... Can't sleep with it on."

Wesley turned to switch off the lamp, Charles closing his eyes and curling up with him in the darkness. "Goodnight, Wes..."

With a smile, Wesley placed a kiss atop of Charles's head, holding onto him in a protective manner. "Goodnight, Charlie."

 


End file.
